Minion War
Since we all know it highly unlikely will get an end to all this anytime soon I present my ideas as to what will happen during minion war on Rifts Earth. 110PA - Present day. Coalition Heroes of Humanity (Arsenal and Disavowed if we ever get them). Megaverse In Flames. Atlantis is opting to significantly but indirectly aid all opponents of the demons and deevils. They also intervene directly where necessary. Lemuria, Tritonia, and the New Navy make a formal alliance with one another and go on the offensive as best they can to help the worlds nations. 111PA - Demons and Deevils are consolidating their forces while trying to expand their influence and domain all over the world. Clashes with the CS, Free Quebec, Lazlo, Federation of Magic, Merc companies, the Tundra Rangers, NGR, Gargoyle Empire, Brodkill Empire, Yama Kings, Sovietskii, Russian Warlords and others are common place as the weeks and months go by. 112 PA - In North America Cs and magic nations are fighting side by side more and more rather htan against each other to fend off their common enemy. Similar things are happening elsewhere; the NGR are being aided and are indirectly aiding their once sworn enemies of the Gargoyles and Brodkil. Neither beast empire wants to be brought under heel by the demons or Deevils. Warlords have a cease fire among themselves as well as withe Soveitskii. Various nations in South America are putting their differences aside. 113PA - Tragedy. Karl Prosek is assassinated along with a number of his closest and oldest confidantes and consultants. The CS is mourning as Joseph Prosek the Second takes the reigns and throne as Emperor. Rumours abound as to how this could happen. 114PA - A hell pit is destroyed in Magic Zone. Joseph Prosek declares a formal cease fire with the Federation of Magic and Lazlo citing the demon and deevil hordes are greater threat to us all. Lazlo Reciprocates this formal declaration while no word is heard from the Federation though hostilities all but cease in that area of North America towards CS forces. 115PA - Hell pit destroyed in New Mexico. The Cs along with their informal allies in Lazlo as well as with other independent kingdoms are finally driving back the Demons and Deevils respectively. 116PA - Hell pit destroyed in France. The NGR along with the Russian Warlords, Sovietskii, Gargoyles and Brodkill are pushing back the demons a Deevil in Europe. 117PA - Hell pits destroyed in Dinosaur Swamp and Cuba. The yama kings are successful in eliminating any localized demon or deevil threats in china. 118PA - Hell pit is destroyed in the Canadian Tundra. South American nations are finally driving back demon and deevil forces across the continent. 119PA - Multiple hell Pits destroyed in Calgary. 120PA - Victory is effectively declared in most areas of the world having rid many places of the demon and deevil threat. Only hell pits in have survived in any capacity though greatly diminished. Emperor Joseph Prosek declares the cease fire with lazlo will remain as they have demonstrated to be heroes of earth. He pledges they will be left to their own devices as long as they do not interfere with CS activities. An uneasy cease fire remains between all in Europe but all is well for now. South America is in a state of calm for the time being as well. All nations are in a state of recovery with so many lives and resources lost to combat the demon and deevil hordes. For the first time in decades the Earth is at relative peace...even if it is only to be short lived as everyone rebuilds their nations and lives. Twist - by manipulating the Vanguard to his own purposes, Joseph is the actual mastermind behind Karl's assassination. To him, his father had lost the way and had missed an excellent opportunity to turn the enemy to his favour. Remembering the stories his mother had told about her rescue from the Federation as well as seeing for himself the sacrifices so many from the magic communities were making to protect not just CS citizens and soldiers but all innocent peoples, he had a epiphany and decided it was time this regime had to end with a newer more open minded one replacing it. Manipulating the Vanguard and in the sacrificing several of their number to make this happen, Joseph spun into a two pronged PR campaign that only one as devious as he was, could be capable of. In the end the CS mourned for their fallen Emperor, they screamed for demon blood and they tempered their hatred for magic users seeing with their own eyes the magic users who sacrificed their own lives in trying to protect their beloved Leader Karl Prosek.